realityshowfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Reichen (Big Brother Contestant)
Alex is a Big Brother Contestant, who has starred in both Big Brother 4 and Big Brother 5. Big Brother 4 Alex was one of 3 contestants who were put into a poll to enter the house after week 5. He won the poll with almost 50% to enter the house, and entered the house with a formerly evicted housemate, Katie, who earned a spot back into the house by dueling with the other 4 evicted housemates. Once in the house, he formed an early bond with Katie, Erika (who was alone in the house), and Gladys (who had previously betrayed her alliance). They called themselves the underdog alliance. The underdogs got themselves all the way to the final 6, eliminating four other contestants. At the final 6, they eliminated their last opposition, except for Caylie, who was nominated in the next week after Alex won HoH. She won the PoV, and Alex then nominated Erika and Gladys for eviction, where Gladys eventually was evicted. The following week, Caylie won the final HoH, and nominated Alex and Katie. When Alex won PoV, she was forced to nominate Erika, whom Alex evicted. At the final 3, the jury gave Caylie 4 votes, Alex 2, and Katie 1, making him runner up. Big Brother 5 Alex re-entered the house for Big Brother 5: All Stars, with 13 other contestants, including Erika, Caylie, and Cole, who was Caylie's best friend in Big Brother 4. He formed an early alliance with Julianna, Ricky, Erika, Caylie, Cole, and Lucy, against Sam, Nick, Perry, Elysia, and Xander, with Susan and Sally floating in the middle. Lucy was evicted in week 1, and in week 2, Alex won HoH. Because it was pandoras box week, Alex opened Pandora's Box, and won the Diamond Power of Veto, which he could use to save himself if he was nominated, and name the replacement, however, the houseguests were forced to listen to yodeling for an hour because of it. In week 3, after Heaven and Abraham won HoH and joined forces with the enemy alliance, he and his partner Erika were nominated against Caylie and Cole. However, right before voting, he used the dPoV on himself and Erika, and put up Sally and Susan, who were subsequently evicted. The following week, when his ally Julianna won HoH, she guaranteed him safety, along with Erika. She then nominated Perry and Sam, but when they won PoV, she nominated the duo of Heaven and Abraham. At voting, Alex voted for Heaven along with Ricky, Cole, and Caylie, but Elysia, Sam, Perry, Xander, and Erika (who flipped) voted for Abraham, who was blindsided. Week 6 saw the start of nominations week, where houseguests would nominate 2 people for nomination, and the people with the highest number of nominations would be nominated. Alex recieved 2 nominations, and was therefore safe for that week. However, his former ally Erika was a nominee, and he, along with the rest of the house, unanimously evicted her. That week, the first double eviction big brother fast forward took place, where Perry won HoH. Alex was not nominated, but his allies Caylie and Cole were, and on Day 38, he voted to evict Caylie, his long time ally. Cole then won HoH, and because he had garnered 2 votes at the last eviction, he nominated Julianna and Xander (who had voted for him), along with Sam, keeping Alex safe. After Xander won PoV, Alex was kept safe after Cole nominated Elysia; who then voted to evict Sam, who was evicted alongside Alex's ally, Julianna. Xander won HoH the week after, and kept Alex and his last remaining close ally, Ricky safe, but when Xander and Elysia were nominated, Alex cut a deal with Elysia where he was promised safety in return for him saving her. She kept her deal when she won HoH, but after Perry won PoV and saved himself, Elysia agreed to keep Cole safe, and nominated Alex. In order to keep their deal, she convinced Cole to vote for Ricky, which he did, keeping Alex safe.